wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Darothar Lighthammer
Former Knight of the Silver Hand, Commander of the Alliance Army, Highlord of The Scarlet Crusade. General Information * Age: 49 * Place of Birth: Elwynnhttp://www.wowwiki.com/Elwynn * Alignment: Lawful Good * Language: Speaks Common and a bit of High Elvish, both in understanding and speaking. Also understands a bit of Orcish. * Family: Merandor (father, deceased), Lila (mother, deceased), Alishia (wife, missing: presumed dead), Raithan (son, deceased), Nelthor (son, missing: presumed dead) Appearance Darothar's outward appearance is on of a slightly above average humanhttp://www.wowwiki.com/Human height, standing 6,5 feet tall. Seemingly rather muscular and proudly yet also humble and dedicated with a strong posture he stands with an ever pondering and reflecting glance in his eyes - carefully watching whatever transpires not only in front of him but around him. His tone is deep and harsh, yet also certain, dedicated and inspiring and warming in times where such as needed although the first impression leaves you with the feeling of otherwise. Darothar is covered from head to toe in full plated armor. The armor is that of The Dreadnaughthttp://www.wowwiki.com/Dreadnaught , fully black with a somewhat eerie, yet calming blue glow from the skulls on his shoulderplates and a blazing red and white fire burning in the four eye sockets on his horned helmet, slightly resembling the Dreadnaught Armour battlehelmet. A lone metal chain hangs from one of his shoulderpads with a small Piece of Light-emiting Silver Metal at the end of it, no more then a few inches underneath the shoulderpad. Furthermore a decorated Alliance badge can be spotted on the opposite shoulderpad proudly visible. Little is known about the face beneath the helmet Darothar currently wears as official Alliance Records shows no indication of this helmet removed or physical descriptions since his early service records as a private during the First War. On his back resides a weapon worth of much interest to allies and foes alike: The Ashflame, a replicate Blade of the Legendary Alexandros Mograine's: The Ashbringerhttp://www.wowwiki.com/Ashbringer. The blade seem to resemble a combination of The Ashbringer in both it's purified and its Corrupted form, as forever a reminder of it's rise, fall and redemption in recent time. The Ashflame eminates small bursts of Light energy, like the beat of a heart, as the runic orange glow on the blade gives the impression security and a passive feeling of sancity and hope as you approaches it. Biography The Early Life of a "Farm boy" Darothar was born in the Northshire Abbey of Elwynn Forrest and raised by the local farmer and former Knight-Commander Merador Lighthammer and his wife Lila Lighthammer. In his youth he looked with eagernes and admiration towards his father's past doings in service of the army and aspired to become a brave and proud knight himself one day like his father before him. He would train with impatience and with increasingly doubt in his progression, must to his father's dismay. His father would state that "without a reason to fight, other then the lust for power and glory alone... your path will be short and filled with nothing but blinding darkness". It would not be until the age of thirteen that he would find the true meaning of these words, as he ran into a girl in the forrest named Alishia and be faced with a weak sense of love for his first time. But too soon would he find her surrounded by bandits. It was at this moment that he would realise his father's words and embrace his training in order to save her. Together, the two would defeat and scare the bandits off, but not before their leader swore revenge upon this act. A Life Shattered - Comming Soon - The First War - Comming Soon - A Shadow from the Past - Comming Soon - The Beginning of the Second War - Comming Soon - The End of the War and a Path Unfolded - Comming Soon - Category:Scarlet Crusade